The proposed investigation is a population-based case-control study of pancreatic carcinoma in men. Its primary purpose is to determine whether selected dietary factors are associated with the development of this disease. Of specific interest are components of dietary fat (saturated, unsaturated, omega-6 and omega-3 fatty acids), as well as the intake of animal protein, vitamin A and vitamin C. Cases of pancreatic cancer will be identified from the Cancer Surveillance System of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. Eligible will be all married men between the ages of 20 and 64 residing in King, Pierce, and Snohomish counties, newly diagnosed with pancreatic cancer between 1982 and 1985 (approximately 140 cases). Controls will consist of men randomly selected from the same three counties, frequency matched by five-year age groups, and will number approximately twice the case group. Information regarding prior dietary patterns will be collected from subjects' wives, using a modification of the Health Habits and History Questionnaire developed at the National Cancer Institute. Data regarding frequency of consumption as well as typical serving sizes of selected food items will enable the estimation of representative intake levels of the nutrients under study. A short telephone interview will elicit responses regarding potentially confounding variables including the use of tobacco and alcohol; coffee and caffeine intake; and sociodemographic characteristics. It is anticipated that the results of the present investigation will: 1) provide evidence regarding a possible etiologic role of dietary fat constituents, animal protein and vitamins A and C in the development of pancreatic cancer; 2) provide preliminary clues regarding disease mechanisms as inferred from nutrient-specific findings; and 3) thereby direct the formulation of more specific and in-depth epidemiologic investigations of this disease in the future.